Obsessions
by UchihaJIS
Summary: During his 16th birthday, Itachi arrives at his party. He offers Sasuke a chance to live with him, that means away from his parents. Sasuke accepts. What will happen between the Uchiha brothers, besides the fact Gaara is in Itachi's way? ItaSasu GaaSasu
1. Birthday

_**Disclaimer: **__Nope. Not a chance -shakes head-_

_**Warnings: **__incest, shounen ai, yaoi_

_**Pairings: **__ItaSasu_

_**Title: **__Uncontrolled Obsession_

_**Rate: **__M_

_**Summary: **__Itachi invites Sasuke to live with him. Sasuke accepts. During this time Sasuke desperately tries to hide his feelings from his brother but as each day passes, Sasuke finds its harder than he thought to hide them from not only Itachi, but Kisame, Sasori and Deidara as well. And what are the side effects of stress?_

_**A/N: **__Okay so this is the first story that resembles my display name. lol. I'll be updating this story much faster than my other fanfics. Thanks for reading, enjoy and review. :D_

_**Birthday**_

It was Sasuke's birthday and turning 16 gave him the authority to drink, leave the house whenever desired, drive and most importantly visit his nii-san who live 'who knows where.' Sasuke found himself pondering about Itachi and how his life was. His aniki had moved out every since he turned 18 and now it had been officially a year and a half since he last saw the gorgeous man. He smiled at that. The young Uchiha raised the bottle of sake in his hands and drowned it partially, before he leaned forward and settled it on the coffee table, just to lean back on the sofa.

Sasuke sighed as he let his onyx orbs close and listened to the loud music playing in the background and his friends yelling and grinding together. Naruto had thrown him a party at the club to celebrate the only 16 a person could have in their life.

'So troublesome,' now he sounded like Shikamaru. 'Great,' Sasuke thought sarcastically. A sudden presence behind him brought him back to reality as he casually turned around, opening his orbs all the while to come in contact with a familiar red head. Sasuke blinked once to see if it really was his best friend before Sasuke practically hopped over the sofa and pulled his friend into a tight hug. The ones he use to share with Itachi when he was younger.

Gaara let out a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, returning the embrace.

"Are you that glad to see me, Sasuke," Gaara teased, as he pulled back slightly for a view of the young Uchiha's face. Sasuke mumbled a 'yes' and settled his gaze on the white sash his best friend wore. Gaara gave a half smiled before leaning closer.

"I almost forgot."

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke," Gaara said as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. The 16- year old blushed slightly and thanked the sand nin, before the two teens released themselves from the hug. "So what are you doing in Kohona," Sasuke asked, while shoving his hands into the pockets. A normal gesture.

"Temari's on a mission a village away and I'd thought since it was your birthday, I'd come spend some time with you," the red- head replied as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Sasuke gave a nod, then went to pick up his sake, taking another chug from the bottle and offered Gaara some. The demon possessor reached out a hand and grabbed the bottle taking a few gulps before throwing the empty, porcelain bottle into the trash a couple feet away behind him.

Turning back, Gaara watched as a familiar blonde ran towards their direction, who he figured had to be Naruto.

"SASUKE-TEME! TEME!" the hyperactive ninja screamed as he latched his arms over Sasuke's neck and torso, joining at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke got a bit annoyed. He never liked the dobe touching him, although they were friends and he had just interrupted Gaara and his conversation.

"Get off me, dobe," was the warning Sasuke sent Naruto, before Naruto pulled away sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck- eyes darting in al directions never meeting Sasuke's stare.

The Uchiha sighed, "What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto let out an awkward laugh as he kept his hands behind his head and replied "Oh.. uh.. nothing much… I.. uh… just wanted to say Happy Birthday and hope you enjoy it." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but thanked the blonde anyways.

'Naruto's just too predictable,' the Uchiha thought as he watched Naruto hop over to Kiba and Neji. Sasuke looked back at Gaara to see him staring at him which made the 16- year old return a questioning glance. Gaara just shook his head slightly with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What is it, Gaara," Sasuke asked.

Gaara walked up to Sasuke and ruffled his hair while saying "your cute." Sasuke glared at him playfully and mumbled, "don't call me cute." Gaara laughed slightly and walked way. Sasuke was wondering where he was going and Gaara, knowingly his best friend seemed to read his mind. "I'm getting a drink for us."

The young Uchiha watched Gaara walk through the crowd until he disappeared to where the drinks were located. He let out a small sigh, allowing a smile to grace his features. But that smile soon disappeared when he felt arms circling themselves around his torso in a backwards hug.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh. Why did people hug him all the time?

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the raven haired asked without actually acknowledging the person.

Said person leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke, on the other hand, was getting very impatient when his question wasn't answered. A small shuffling could be heard behind the young Uchiha until finally he spoke, although it wasn't what Sasuke had expected.

"I'd just thought I'd give my Otouto a hug," arms tightened faintly around Sasuke and a chuckle was released. Sasuke's eyes seemed to widen slightly as the strong arms around him were removed allowing him to spin around. Sasuke stared at an older image of himself, toned body, long raven silk hair, and the face of a sex god. Wait. Was he checking out his own brother?!

Sasuke blinked to vanish his disrespectful staring as he saw Itachi standing there dressed in crimson leather pants, a black fishnet shirt covered with a leather vest and one of those visible smirks the young Uchiha had missed so much.

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke seemed to squeal as he gave Itachi his own kind of hugs, or to be more precise Sasuke glomped his an Itachi, the force able to send the siblings toppling over, if it weren't for the 19- year old's sturdiness.

Itachi allowed a secluded smile to form before he felt Sasuke reluctantly release him. A moment of silence followed as the Uchihas memorized their physical appearances before Sasuke broke the silence, despite the loud 'bangs' in the background.

"y-you remembered," the younger Uchiha spoke in shock, receiving a nod from Itachi.

"Now, how could I forget my precious Otouto's birthday?" Itachi asked while ruffling Sasuke's raven spikes, repeating Gaara's gestures, unknowingly. The young of the two blushed as he leaned into the brotherly affection, disappointed when the larder hand left moments later. That's when Sasuke noticed his Nii-san's friends standing behind Itachi. He had knew them since the age of 13. His brother would usually hang out with them more than Sasuke, which got him jealous, but he focused himself on other things than just Itachi.

Sasuke surveyed his brother's friends, taking in their appearances. There stood the blonde, red- head, and of course that weird fish or was it a shark? He mentally shrugged as he continued to stare at each being.

Sasori, he remembered as the red- head, wore loose blue jeans strapped with a black belt buckle, and a loose black T-shirt. Deidara, the blonde, was dressed in black trousers and a black and crimson stripped shirt. Kisame, on the other hand just kept it simple with dark jeans and a white shirt.

The only thing that disturbed Sasuke was the smirk flashed at him from Deidara, before he moved forward. He stared as the blonde approached him.

Deidara hovered in front of Sasuke as two hands raised to pinch his cheeks.

"Hey, Itachi, your brother's grown up, un!" Deidara yelled over his shoulder then peered at Sasuke's face. "You look so cute, Sasuke-kun yeah." the blonde complimented, ignoring the glare Sasuke shot him. Sasuke smacked his hands away, but the hands only advanced around his waist.

This time the young raven head shot the blonde the 'Uchiha glare' and was about to speak up for himself, but Itachi did the speaking for him.

"Deidara, stop flirting with my Otouto. I'm getting jealous," Itachi half joked before Deidara obeyed and moved back to stand next to Sasori.

Sasuke straightened up and made sure he'd control his blush, before he gave a greeting to each of Itachi's friends.

"It's nice to see you again Sasori. Kisame. Deidara."

Sasori gave a lazy smile and nodded. Kisame was the one who spoke up with a "nice to see you again kid!" Deidara's was quite expected and unexpected at the same time.

"Awe, we don't get a hug, un?" the blonde pouted but gave an evil smile a second later. "Don't worry, yeah.. I'll get one form you before the party's over yeah.."

"Hn"

Sasuke turned to face his nii-san, catching Itachi's stare and smiling softly. He was just glad Itachi was here.

"Sasuke!" someone called out from behind as the teen spun around to see Gaara with the sake. He was starting to get thirsty and Gaara came just at about the right time.

"Hey, Gaara," was the reply before Sasuke took the bottle Gaara was drinking from, held it up to his lips and rank the fluids. When he had satisfied his thirst , he let his excitement take over. "Look who came, Gaara!' he said before both teens averted his eyes towards the four older teenagers.

Gaara's eyes met Itachi's before they greeted each other.

"Itachi."

"Gaara."

They both nodded to each other.

Sasuke watched his brother and best friend eye each other as he subconsciously drowned the entire bottle of sake that he occupied. Gaara was the first to break the eye contact as he glanced at Sasuke who leaned against him, for better balance was it?

Sasuke's head met Gaara's shoulder as Itachi notice saliva dripping form his Otouto's mouth . "Sasuke." Gaara called only hearing a giggle from the young Uchiha. Gaara placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking lightly in an attempt to wake him up, failing miserably.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, concern lacing his voice. Before he would steady the Uchiha, he noticed the familiar blue bottle in Sasuke's hand.

"He's drunk," Itachi finally spoke up.

Itachi raised his hand in Sasuke's direction and beckoned him to come.

"Otouto, come here."

Sasuke immediately snapped his head up when he heard his Aniki call him, and wobbled over to Itachi. Halfway, the young Uchiha tripped and toppled forward giving out a small scream. But before he collided with the ground, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward into a strong chest. The half-drunk teen looked up slightly to meet Itachi's gaze.

"ANIKI!!" Sasuke squealed, clutching to Itachi's shirt and digging his face into the crook of the elder's bare neck. Itachi was prepared for this, of course. He remembered giving his otouto a shot of sake when he was 13 and Sasuke tended to do weird things in that state, he noticed.

"I love you, Aniki!" Sasuke said as he nuzzled Itachi's neck.

"Alright, Otouto. It's time for you to go home," Itachi stated.

"But Aniki, I want to stay with you," Sasuke whined. He suddenly felt like a 7 year old again. Itachi chuckled a bit, looking at his otouto. "Aniki! Don't laugh…its not funny!" Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and his lower lip puckered out.

"Alright, Otouto. Come with me," Itachi said, as he turned around, Sasuke stumbling after him, followed by Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame who witnessed the whole thing.

"Bye Gaara! I love you too!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara let a smile split on his face and waved at the retreating back.

Exiting the club and arriving at his car, Itachi carried the now asleep Sasuke and strapped him into the back seat, as Deidara hopped in next to him, and Kisame next to Deidara. Itachi took his place in the driver's seat and started the and drove off when Sasori hopped into the passenger seat next to him.

_10 minutes later_

Itachi stopped at the red headlight as he examined his Otouto from the mirror. He made sure he okay before Itachi flipped out his phone and dialed his Kaa-san's number, then holding the phone up to his ear. After the second ring a familiar voice was heard from the other line.

"_Hello, Itachi is that you?" _

"Yes, Kaa-san. I would like to ask you a favor."

"_Sure. What is it, honey?"_

_Itachi mentally rolled his eyes. His mother was always so sweet and caring._

"Do you remember the talk I had with you and Tou-san before I left regarding Sasuke?"

"_Of course. I'm sure Sasuke would be thrilled to come live with you." Mikoto said._

"Thank you, Kaa-san. Could you please pack Sasuke's belongings? I'll be over tomorrow morning to pick up his things and Sasuke will be staying with me tonight."

" _Alright Itachi. I'll see you soon then."_

Click.

Itachi moved the gear and headed straight before making a left, driving into the driveway of his house. The engine was turned off and Itachi exited, slamming the door shut. He opened the back door and lifted Sasuke out of the seat, carrying him bridle style into the house as his friends followed.

Since there wasn't a guest room at Itachi's house, the elder Uchiha decided to use his bed for Sasuke's benefits. He laid his otouto on the crimson sheets, before giving him a kiss on the forehead and headed out the room.

_In the living room_

"Hey, Itachi. How are you going to handle the kid living with you?" Kisame asked, sipping on his cooler casually staring at the Sharingan user.

"Its none of your business, Kisame." came the cold reply.

"Geez, Itachi un.. Don't be too possessive yeah." Deidara said from across the room. Itachi shot him glare and muttered something about having a 'headache' and something about 'Sasuke.'

Sasori stayed quiet staring at Itachi handling the stress of having his brother with him, but something was out of place. He knew what it was, smirking mentally at how visible the Uchiha's tension was. But he didn't bother to say anything.. He'd pop out of no where one day.. Deidara and Kisame were just a bit dumb to figure it out.

_An hour later_

Itachi slipped into bed next to Sasuke, after his friends left. He sighed deeply and felt his otouto cuddle next to him. Drifting an arm around Sasuke's waist, he too fell asleep.. Itachi had to wait.. Till tomorrow.. Till Sasuke woke up to ask him..

_Morning_

"Itachi," was the first thing the younger Uchiha said before lifting his cool hand on his forehead as it spun. He heard the door open and cracked his eyelids open to be beamed upon by sunlight.

"Otouto," Sasuke snapped his head up cursing when he felt his neck crack and saw Itachi next to him, holding out pills in his hand.

'Ngh' "Aniki," Sasuke groaned as he took the pills and water from Itachi drowning it and placing the cup on the night stand.

"What happened? Where am I, Nii-san?" the younger teen asked.

"Your at my house, Otouto."

Sasuke climbed out the bed and groggily walked over to Itachi, draping an arm around Itachi's neck, giving him a good morning 'kiss' on the cheek, which had shocked the elder of the two a bit. Itachi and Sasuke had stopped those kisses when Sasuke had turned 10.

"Otouto, I have a question to ask you," Itachi said, when he was pulled away from shock.

Sasuke looked up, with curious eyes to the statement his aniki mentioned.

Itachi took this as a sign for him to continue speaking.

"You've turned 16, Sasuke. And I had an agreement with Tou-san and Kaa-san before I moved out of our home. The question is would you like to move in with your aniki?"

The half-lidded eyes opened fully to Itachi's question and Sasuke nodded his head furiously. Itachi smiled a true smile at his otouto's acceptance and kissed his forehead.

"We'll be picking up your things from Kaa-san after breakfast." Itachi stated as he watched Sasuke run out his room and down the stairs laughing.

'Cute' the elder Sharingan user thought.

**A/N: **First chapter finished. So what do ya think? Review! Chapter 2 will be updated a few days from now.


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto anime/manga.

**Pairings: **ItaSasu

**A/N:** So this is chapter two.. Or you could say a bit of an extra chapter since I threw some random stuff in there.. Anyways thanks for who read this and I may request to you, please review.

**Moving In**

"Otouto, lets go. We need to get your things from Kaa-san," Itachi said. The younger teen nodded as he followed his aniki to his car, a jet black Mercedes Benz.

--

For the past 25 minutes, the car was quiet, but actions weren't limited. Sasuke would often glance at Itachi, while Itachi never failed to let it go unnoticed. It wasn't such a thing that bothered Itachi, but having such a otouto in his car with the door locked could lead to many possibilities. Itachi just hoped he could keep his self control in check or he might just end up Sasuke. The boy on the other end hoped he wasn't doing so well either. He desperately wanted to ask his aniki why he wanted him to live with him.

Sasuke thought Itachi never truly cared about him, but maybe.. maybe he was wrong. The car stopped seconds later and Sasuke looked up from his twiddling fingers to be greeted by Mikoto at the compound's doorstep. She was, of course, always wearing that cheerful smile. Both brothers got out the car and walked over to greet their Kaa-san.

"Oh, It's great to see you again, Itachi," Mikoto said as she stood on her tippy toes just to give Itachi a kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to see you too, Kaa-san," the elder Uchiha replied as he strode into the house.

Mikoto turned to her youngest son and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And how's my Sasuke-kun doing? Did you enjoy your stay with Itachi?"

"Fine Kaa-san," Sasuke _almost_ growled.

"Alright honey. I've already packed your clothes in the briefcase in your room. Just pack what you want to take." Mikoto instructed and received a nod form the raven head.

When Sasuke was finally out of sight, Itachi spoke up from the sofa.

"How has Sasuke been during this time, Kaa-san?" Itachi folded his arms across his chest, staring at Mikoto coolly.

The question had caught Mikoto off guard, but she answered nevertheless.

"He's doing better, honey. Ever since you moved out though, he locked himself in his room every single day and when he would come out, he would ask similar questions like "Is Nii-san home yet?" or "When is Nii-san coming to see me?" Mikoto sighed, before she continued.

"Sasuke-kun's actions continued for about 6 months before he came home one day, talking about his new friend Gaara and about how much they had in common." "Sasuke was happy then, but he returned back to his lifeless self when Gaara left a few weeks before you came Itachi." his Kaa-san finished her informative speech.

Itachi was dumbstruck at the current explanation presented to him. Although Uchiha's were known to conceal their emotions, Itachi felt a stab of guilt inside him-sympathizing his otouto for all he's done. And now Sasuke will love his best friend more than his own Aniki. He had remembered those words clearly for the other day.

"_Bye Gaara! I love you too!" Sasuke yelled back._

_Gaara let a smile split on his face and waved back._

Sasuke may have been drunk, but did that really make all the difference?

"Aniki, I'm done!" the younger of the two called out, as he slid open the wooden door, dragging his suitcase behind him.

Itachi stared at his Otouto for a minute, before nodding and got up. He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed onto the suitcase with one hand while grasping the raven haired teen's hand with his unoccupied one. Both Mikoto and Itachi failed to noticed the blush that had spread itself on the younger's face.

What made Itachi act upon that move was unsure, but the elder of the two felt he needed to show Sasuke that he really cared for him. Whether his Otouto understood or not was unknown.

"Lets go, Otouto," Itachi said and headed to the door Mikoto following behind them - smiling at the brotherly bond the brothers had established.

"Have a good time Sasuke. Behave yourself for Itachi. I wouldn't want a complaint for your brother, understand?" their Kaa-san said as she swayed an appendage.

"Yes, Kaa-san," Sasuke replied before the Uchiha brothers waved their good byes. Sasuke sat in the passenger seat, staring at the hand his aniki had touched. Smiling to himself, he placed both hands in his lap waiting patiently for Itachi to throw his suitcase in the back hood of the car. When Itachi had entered the car, Sasuke gave him a warm smile. Although the elder of the two held an emotionless appearance, he simply brought up a hand to ruffle those adorable spikes, making Sasuke squirm a bit.

Afterwards, Itachi directed his attention forward and they drove off. The drive home was quiet just as the drive to the Uchiha compound was, except for the sound of traffic and other people in the streets. Sasuke went back to wondering why Itachi wanted him to live in his house when he turned 16. He hesitated to ask Itachi, knowing well enough he may not receive a full response.

Itachi, on the other hand, replayed the words Mikoto had said in his mind. The Prodigy couldn't afford his otouto to fall for anyone else, but himself. Sasuke belonged to him and only himself.

'**Mine' **was the only thought his conscious possessed.

--

--

"Uh.. Nii-san? Where am I going to sleep?" the younger teen asked as he stared at the single king-sized bed in Itachi's room.

"There are no guest rooms here, Otouto," Itachi stated.

"What!" the look on Sasuke's face could only be seen once in a lifetime. The elder of the two simply shrugged and walked out the room, knowing too well his sibling would follow. And surely he did.

Walking pass the bathroom, Itachi stopped in front of a blue- painted door that was opened slightly. He pushed open the door and stepped inside followed by Sasuke. Placing his otouto's suit case next to the bed, Itachi turned to walk away hearing the words 'Thank you Nii-san' escape the surprised teen's mouth.

Sasuke stood there gawking and staring at his room that his aniki had kindly decorated. Farthest form the door was a queen sized bed decorated with blue, silk sheets that draped over the bed and onto the floor. The window was located on the opposite side, adored with crimson and black curtains. Next to that was a three drawer closet. Next to the bed, laid a study desk that kept some school supplies, the lamp itself, and a laptop?!

The young Uchiha walked toward his desk, mouth open slightly before he took notice of the card that laid next to it. Sasuke reached out a hand to grasp it, before pulling out a card from the envelope. He opened the card to reveal 3 words:

_Happy Birthday Sasuke._

Sasuke's eyes watered, seeing such a gift form his Aniki. He left the card on the desk, before exiting the room. His goal. Looking for Itachi. The young raven head teen gave up on his search when he spotted his nii-san seated on the sofa in the living room, flipping through channels. Sasuke took his seat next to his brother and sniffed slightly. Upon hearing the sniff, Itachi directed his attention towards the younger teen.

"Is something wrong, Otouto?"

The question went unanswered, before Sasuke launched himself towards Itachi wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. The force sending Sasuke toppling over Itachi. Itachi could make out a few soft cries as he placed a palm on Sasuke's back, stroking in soothing circles. "Thank you, Nii-san" were the words ushered form the younger teen's lips as tears continued to soak his aniki's shirt.

"I love you, Nii-san," Sasuke whispered hoping it went unheard, but.. Those words reached Itachi's ear making him smile.

"Same to you too, Otouto," He reassured.

Not the exact words Sasuke wanted to hear, but close enough - they made his heart flutter in relief and happiness. The only problem was both brothers thought the exchanged words were held in a brotherly manner.. which tends to mess up everything.

Hours later, the young Uchiha lingered around his room or more specifically his laptop. All of his belongings were already neatly stacked away, dinner passed minutes ago, and Itachi had went out with Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame- probably drinking.

Signing into his account, Sasuke noticed Gaara was online:

_SharinganWarrior has joined the chat._

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: hey, Sasuke. How's that hangover treating you?_

_SharinganWarrior: Hey Gaara and that shit was horrible._

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: well, everyone seemed to enjoy your state._

_SharinganWarrior: ugh.. What did I do?_

Gaara smirked as he typed in the following statements.

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: Oh, nothing really. Just jumped on Itachi, telling him how you love him and…_

_SharinganWarrior: and WHAT?!_

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: you told your best friend that you loved him too._

_SharinganWarrior: but…. But Gaara, you're my best friend._

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: Exactly._

_SharinganWarrior: ….Oh…_

The young Uchiha was unable to contain his blush, as he covered his face with his palms in embarrassment. Another click on his laptop made Sasuke look up.

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: Uchiha! Quite blushing!_

Sasuke got a bit ticked off when he knew Gaara could read him like a book, even if they weren't together.

_BelieveIt! has joined the chat._

The Uchiha pushed enter just as he noticed Naruto had joined the chat box.

Gaara smirked.

_SharinganWarrior: Dammit Gaara! __.!!_

_BelieveIt!: Sasuke is blushing?!_

_BelieveIt!: ROFLMAO!! HAHAHAHA!!_

_SharinganWarrior: No I'm __**Not**__. So shut it dobe!!_

_PinkbbLover has joined the chat._

_Hotblondealert has joined the chat._

_CloudsInTheSky has joined the chat._

_PinkbbLover/Hotblondealert: Sasukeeeeee-kunnnn!! _

Sasuke growled as his 'fan girls' appeared in the chat box. Now where was his privacy with Gaara. Not bothering to reply, Sasuke continued to watch as the comments appeared.

_CloudsInTheSky: Troublesome women…_

_Hotblondealert: shut up Shikamaru!! Nobody asked you!! Right Sasuke-kun?_

_SharinganWarrior: hn…._

_WhiteEyesProdigy has joined the chat._

_CloudsInTheSky: Neji. Troublesome women in here._

_WhiteEyesProdigy: Shikamaru and I know. How are you?_

_CloudsInTheSky: Tired yawns_

_WhiteEyesProdigy: Figures…_

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: ……_

_SharinganWarrior: ……_

_PinkbbLover:……_

_Hotblondealert: ……_

_BelieveIt!: SINCE WHEN DID SHIKAMARU TALK SO MUCH?!_

_SharinganWarrior: Naruto…._

_BelieveIt!: huh? Yeah?_

_SharinganWarrior: shut the hell up!!_

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: shut the hell up!!_

_BelieveIt!: oh.. hehehe.. Sorry._

_SharinganWarrior: hey Gaara? How long are you staying in Konoha?_

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: a couple months. Temari returned to Suna already and Kankuro's in Konoha also._

_SharinganWarrior: That's great! Itachi's going to the club in a few days and he's dragging me along. Wanna come?_

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: sure._

_SharinganWarrior: Alright. I'm living with him by the way. I'll text you in a while.. Um.. I think Itachi's home. I gottta go. See ya!_

_PissMeOffNI'llKillYou: Bye._

_SharinganWarrior has signed out the chat._

_SharinganWarrior is offline._

A few minutes later Gaara's cell rung twice notifying him of a new text. He flipped it open, noticing it was from Sasuke and skimmed through the words.

_**Friday, 7:30 p.m**_

_**Konoha Club**_

_**Look Hot! See ya then.**_

The red-haired shin obi smirked and slid his cell into his pocket. This is going to be one hell of a stay.

**Author's Note: **So that was abit of an extra chapter. Anyways, I'll make the next chapter interesting.. But until then ja ne.

Oh and please review.. Thanks -


	3. Jealousy Arises: Part 1

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly!**

**Pairings: ItaSasu, GaaSasu**

**A/N: Well, I've continued this story and it would help to get some feedback.** **R&R. Thanks^^**

Friday swiftly came by. Sasuke stood in front of a full length mirror in his bathroom examining his choice of clothing he wore, that he had bought not too long ago. He had on a tight fitting fishnet shirt that lengthened down his upper arm, exposing defined pale skin along with slick, black leather pants that complimented his ass nicely. Both wrists were adorned with midnight blue wristbands that extended to three inches and a crimson chain that wrapped itself snugly around Sasuke's pale neck. Black boots were thrown in the match, of course and his hair was spike up evenly; his bangs hanging over the sides of his forehead. Sasuke exited the bathroom, throwing his used clothes in the hamper after grabbing his cell phone on top of the sink.

Walking downstairs, he noted Itachi's friends were all here and ready to go. Just as he sat down next to his nii-san on the love seat, a comment was flung at him by a cheerful blonde.

"Woah.. yeah. You look hott Sasuke-chan!"

The young Uchiha snapped at the blonde for his compliment even as a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. Sasuke sat there squirming in his seat waiting for Itachi to speak up.

Itachi had to admit, Deidara was right. Sasuke looked sexy! He smiled to himself as his gaze lingered at his otouto's groin before directing it to Sasuke's face. Finally, when he thought it was enough torture for his cute little brother, he stood up and started towards the door. Everyone followed suit.

_Twenty Five Minutes Later_

The first thing the gang noticed when they entered the bar were the flashing lights, dark and musty atmosphere and the groups of people dancing together as if literally fucking each other. The younger teen glanced back and noticed everyone, but Itachi had scurried away. He sighed as they found a table and slid into the seats in front of each other.

Itachi and Sasuke were immediately assisted with a waiter and Sasuke was more than happy to order himself a bottle of Smirnoff Blueberry Vodka.

"Nii-san, what do you want?" he asked, turning to stare back at Itachi.

"Rum," was the reply. The waitress jotted down the drinks and headed off. Sasuke exhaled, placing both legs in Itachi's lap from under the table as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Itachi-nii, are you going to sit there this entire time and bore your otouto to death?"

The eldest Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow at his little brother's boldness, but smirked nonetheless. "What does my lil' bro want from me?" he asked.

Sasuke flashed an innocent smile all the while saying, "Could Gaara come to our house on the weekend for a sleepover?" At the mention of the red-head's name, Itachi fumed. "No."

"But... why not nii-san?" the Uchiha was close to tears. He received no answers in return. Just then, their drinks arrived. Sasuke immediately poured the liquor into the 1.5 shot and drowned it. Then another one. And another one, until Itachi noticed the bottle had been emptied two thirds.

"Nii-san?" the young Uchiha called. He stood up and walked over to Itachi, swinging his legs on either side of the eldest Uchiha's upper thighs; wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. "Why aren't you talking to me? Aniki?"

"Itachi-nii, I love you," the young Uchiha said, laying a kiss on Itachi's cheek. Itachi was sufficiently soothed by those words and he returned the gesture, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist, though never uttering a single word. "Aniki? Did you hear me?" the young teen was on the verge of tears. "I love you, Aniki. Aren't you going to say the same thing to me too? Nii-san?" Sasuke laid his head on his nii-san's shoulder, muffling his sobs.

The elder of the two sighed. "Sasuke, stop crying. You didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke perked up at his aniki's voice, but made no move to maneuver himself from his current seating. "Sasuke.... you can have Gaara over, this weekend."

The teen nodded vigorously, before lifting his head; giving Itachi the sweetest smile he could muster in his current state."Thank you, Aniki." Sasuke said. "I love you Aniki." He added; kissing Itachi's cheek again.

"I love you too, Otouto," Itachi replied, petting Sasuke's raven spikes. A few moments later, Itachi lifted his little brother off his lap and settled the teen next to him. He picked up is own shot cup, and swallowed three cups of the liquid he had previously ordered. Sasuke was staring at him with hungry eyes, Itachi noticed; taking a sip of the next cup.

"Would you like some, little brother?" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and reached for the shot in Itachi's possession. But as expected, it was withdrawn to a safe distance before he could get his hands on it. "What would you give me in return, hn?" The younger teen blinked. "I'll give Aniki whatever he wants," Sasuke smiled.

"How about you give your lovely Aniki a big, wet kiss?" Itachi said. Yup. The alcohol was definately kicking in. Sasuke squealed and landed a wet kiss on Itachi's cheek. "No, Sasu-chan. On my mouth." The young Uchiha nodded, as he allowed his face to be drawn towards Itachi's.

Itachi moaned when he felt those soft, luscious lips planted on his own, and as quickly as it came it was gone. They both smiled in unison, before Sasuke got up. "Aniki, I want my drink." Itachi smiled as he allowed his Otouto his wish, but gave Sasuke a look of confusion when he didn't sit down.

"I'm going to look for Gaara, Itachi-nii!" and Sasuke sauntered off, leaving behing a furious elder brother.

**A/N: I decided to keep this chapter short. Until next time!**


	4. Jealousy Arises: Part 2

**Disclaimer: ..No...**

The young Uchiha wove through the crowds of dancing teens, in search of a red-haired friend. Yet, he was smothered with hungry, lecherous stares and grins. He smiled when he found Gaara on the other side of the room, dancing alone and to the music. Gliding over, he noticed how Gaara had followed his instructions about dressing sexily.

"Hey sexy," he smirked. "Care to dance with me?" Sasuke watched as the red head turned his head to stare at him, a look of recognition crossing his agitated features. Sasuke laughed. "Just kidding, Gaara." The latter shrugged.

"Woah Uchiha; if we were alone, I'd rape you," the red head commented off-handly. He stared at Sasuke for a moment. "Did you shove your face with liquor again, Sasuke?"

"Aniki offered it," Sasuke said, a look of adoration shining amongst his aura.

"Offered? Come to think of it, what happened to the dancing?" Gaara pulled Sasuke towards him with a single spin. Their bodies started a slow, even grind as the clink of Gaara's chains could be heard as his hips lifted and grinded into the Uchiha's backside.

As they moved towards a less crowded area, Sasuke noticed that they were dancing near Itachi. Gaara saw his partner staring over towards the booth and also casted a glace, jade green eyes landing on a fuming Itachi.

Their hips moved in a syncronized formation as Gaara bent down to whisper in the raven's ear. "Why is your brother always staring at me like that? I get the impression that he hates me, and I have no idea as to why. It gives me the creeps." He thrusted his hips forward, smirking when he heard the other teen release a small groan.

"He's protective, is all," Sasuke answered, arms wrapping around Gaara's neck in a backwards hug, while moving slightly closer to the warmth.

"He looks like he wants to strangle me to death. I'm not sure if it's just that."

Sasuke gave him a confused look before his eyes lingered towards his Aniki. He sent a weak smile in that direction.

Itachi was furious. Why was that red head able to hog all of his little brother's attention?! It wasn't fair.

First, it had been Deidara who decided to flirt with his Otouto, shoving ludicrous comments in Sasuke's face about how hot, cute, and sexy he looked in the clothes he wore. Itachi was unable to deny the fact that, yes, indeed, did his Otouto look good enough to eat, yet that was only suppose to come out of his mouth and no one else's.

Then, comes in a Naruto who tackles his Otouto, like he were his long lost lover. Itachi had actually saw that when he entered the birthday party thrown for Sasuke not too long ago. The blondie looked clingly too. Itachi could not allow such a person to cling to his precious Otouto forever.

Finally, Gaara. That one name allowed blood to flood towards Itachi's face, fuming his desire to decapitate the red-head. He was the one who ruined Itachi's wonderful time with his Otouto, stealing Sasuke from his very being. He hated him, yet he, himself, had agreed to the sleepover; if it weren't for those cute, round doe eyes, he would've never agreed to such an absurd event. He'd done it for his Otouto.

Itachi sighed. Was everyone after his Otouto?

He silently watched as Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and shift his hips outwards and forward in a small thrust. When Sasuke noticed him staring, his Otouto sent him a half smile. Itachi stood; his Otouto's attention was set on him; he wasn't about to allow some other total stranger to him steal the object of his affections.

Gracefully, the elder Uchiha glided across the dance floor, standing directly in front of the two teens. He smiled slightly when Sasuke stopped dancing to stare at him.

Itachi snapped his hands out and grabbed his Otouto's waist, pulling Sasuke close into his chest. The younger let out a small squeak before he came face to face to a warm chest. He breathed deeply, inhaling a smell only Itachi owned; his hands automatically wrapped around his nii-san's neck.

"Dance with me, Sasuke," Itachi murmured, his arms snuggled behind his Otouto's back. Their abdomens brushed together and momentarily Sasuke thought he felt something hard press against his stomach, but brushed it off, thinking it was Itachi's accessories.

Gaara gave a half confused, half amused smirk as he sauntered pass the couple and slid into the previous booth that was accompanied by the Uchihas.

Itachi smirked. He had his Otouto all to himself now. He thrusted his hips forward, aware of how Sasuke immeadiately returned the gesture.

"Nii-san," Sasuke groaned softly; inaudiably. "You smell nice," he murmured, tilting his head to kiss Itachi's cheek. Itachi smiled; Sasuke dipped his head into his neck, inhaling deeply, once again, before his tongue flickered out and licked Itachi's exposed collarbone.

The elder tensed, an undeniable moan escaping his parted lips. He felt the slight scrape of Sasuke's teeth on his neck, before Sasuke bit down lightly, sucking like a starved animal. "Otouto," he mumbled. "Stop it."

It seemed his wavering voice only encouraged Sasuke to suck even harder. Without much to do, he shoved the boy away from his. He watched as his Otouto stumbled slightly and his eyes swam with tears. "Aniki?"

"Go to the restroom and clean up Otouto. We'll be leaving soon." The boy nodded absent-mindly and ran towards the direction of the restroom. Itachi sighed. What had he done?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yo Itachi, un!" A slap on Itachi's back. "It's time, ain't it, yeah?" Itachi nodded. He looked back in the direction Sasuke ran off to.

Deidara looked around, Sasori and Kisame next to him. "Where's the chibi, un?"

Still no sign of Sasuke. Itachi was starting to worry about his Otouto's well-being. "I shall meet you all outside. I'm going to look for Sasuke." He strolled off afterwards, as his friends headed towards the entrance.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called. The bathroom was empty. He was just about ot turn around and leave if it weren't for the whimper that pinpointed his Otouto's placement. The boy had huddled himself at the far corner of the room, nearly shoving his body under the sink. "Otouto?" he called as he approached Sasuke.

The teen's knees were drawn up to his chest and his head rested, almost looking delicate, on top. Itachi kneeled down to Sasuke's height and lifted the boy's chin with a single slender finger. He almost felt bad for what he did as he caught the saddening sight of tears streaming down Sasuke's face.

"Oh, Otouto," he groaned. He bent forward to kiss the corner of the boy's mouth. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms under Sasuke's bent knees and underneath his back, swiftly lifting his Otouto up and exited the restroom.

"Let's go home, Sasuke."

Yet, the boy didn't hear him. He'd fallen asleep in his brother's arms, a slight smile adoring the corner of his mouth.

**A/N: This story is still alive. ^_^**

**Review.**


End file.
